Super Smash Brothers Melee travels with the band!
by Silver Midnight Cross
Summary: Ok, I'm back! And I've re-vamped the chapters with more insanity!
1. Surprise!

Hey guys, I'm baaack! And I really do plan to finish this, I promise! I re- vamped them since it's been about year or two ago...Yea. But this time, I hope their even more insane!!  
  
This story is called, "Super Smash Brothers Travel with the band!" It's how I go to a high school football game to march in my high school military band, with our loveable characters. Let's see how they interact with us...  
  
SSBM Travels with the band. Chapter 1 - Surprise! Time: 7:45 a.m. Location: LHS Band Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Thursday Morning - Decisions, decisions...  
  
Krista Aya bounces around in line with her friends  
  
Krista Aya- Let's board bus 1! They get to eat first!  
  
Priscilla - But N's on bus 1...  
  
Krista Aya - So?  
  
Irasema - And so is Pedro.  
  
Krista Aya - ...Ya know, bus 2 I hear is always a better bus...  
  
Friday morning 3:30 am  
  
Krista Aya - Damned Insomnia attacks...*growls softy*  
  
Krista Aya glances at her clock and sighs.  
  
Krista Aya - Bored... Come on 6:00...  
  
Krista Aya gets up and sticks her head out of her door  
  
Krista Aya - Everyone's asleep...  
  
Krista Aya quietly walks down the hall and sits infront of the TV and see's her brother's GC.  
  
Krista Aya - Eh, why not.  
  
Krista Aya starts playing.  
  
Krista Aya yawns and misses a hit  
  
Krista Aya - Crackers!  
  
Krista Aya slams the controller on the ground just as it rumbles.  
  
Krista Aya see's a big shock and jumps back.  
  
Krista Aya - Agh!  
  
Krista Aya reaches to turn off the GC off when it rumbles and the lid flies open and blinds the room  
  
Krista Aya throws her arms in the air to cover her eyes.  
  
Krista Aya - Damn, my head is so gunna be up on a pike...  
  
Krista Aya puts her arms down and blinks to clear her eyes  
  
Krista Aya reaches over to shut the lid when...  
  
High pitched voice - OW!!! GET OFF ME!  
  
Krista Aya moves her foot.  
  
Krista Aya - My bad... Wait a minute, WTF?!  
  
Krista Aya jumps back and kicks whatever it was.  
  
High pitched voice - Ow!! Stop kicking me Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu - Pika pi. (It's not me Kirbs..)  
  
Kirby - Ok then. Lights Ness!  
  
Ness telepathically makes the lights come on.  
  
Krista Aya blinks and stares at them.  
  
The rest of SSBM stares at her.  
  
They both scream.  
  
SSBM&Krista Aya - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Krista Aya clamps a hand over her mouth.  
  
Krista Aya - Shut up everyone!  
  
SSBM shuts up.  
  
Krista Aya - How the heck did all you guys get here?  
  
SSBM shrugs.  
  
Link - We dunno.  
  
Young Link yawns  
  
Young Link - What time is it?  
  
Krista Aya glances at the microwave  
  
Krista Aya - 6 am.  
  
Young Link - It's early  
  
Pichu - Pi chu. (Uh huh)  
  
Krista Aya - Um, what am I suppose to do with you dudes?  
  
Falco - How are we suppose to know? You were the one playing with the GC!  
  
Krista Aya - Don't you dare test my temper...  
  
Falco - Oh yea!?  
  
Krista Aya - Yea!!  
  
Krista Aya and Falco glare at each other  
  
Fox - Falco, calm down.  
  
Falco grumbles and steps back beside Fox.  
  
Krista Aya - *sticks her tongue out* Anyways. Until I can find a way back for you guys, your stuck with me... and I am NOT leaving you in this house! You guys are coming to school with me.  
  
Ness - We are?  
  
Krista Aya - Uh huh... Crap, whats today?  
  
Mewtwo - Friday.  
  
Krista Aya - ... Not kool.  
  
Samus - Why is that?  
  
Krista Aya - Have you guys ever heard of football, band, drill team and a bunch of rowdy people?  
  
Mario - Ya, why?  
  
Krista Aya - Ok good, cuz you guys are coming with me to the football game!  
  
Captain Falcon - Who says?  
  
Krista Aya - Me myself and I. Besides I gotta go.  
  
Mewtwo - Why must you go?  
  
Krista Aya - I'm in the band.  
  
Pichu - Pi chu, chu chu Pi? (Is there were you play and dance on the field?)  
  
Krista Aya - o.O;; No, that's a show band... I'm in a military band.  
  
Link, Marth, Roy - Military? ~*~get hopeful looks~*~  
  
Krista Aya - Ya.  
  
Link, Marth, Roy - We're in!  
  
Zelda - Well, if Link's going, then I'll go.  
  
Samus - If Zelda's goin, I'm goin.  
  
Krista Aya - Y'all are all goin! That's Final!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, next chapter - The Bus Ride! 


	2. The Bus Ride! Oh Jesus!

SSBM Travels with the band. Chapter 2 - The bus ride. Time: 1:45 p.m. Location: LHS Band Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Krista Aya leans back in her chair and tries to keep from makin noise.  
  
Band Director - Blah blah blah, no sharin blankets, blah blah blah, no mess, blah blah blah, no orgies...  
  
Band - O_O;  
  
Band Director - Don't you google-eye me, I know you! Flutes front door, tuba's back!  
  
Tuba's and Flutes get up and scram  
  
Krista Aya - ...blarg.  
  
Krista Aya stands up and waves her arm frantically.  
  
Krista Aya - Hey! How about letting, "The rest of the band," go? Eh? Eh?  
  
Band Director - ...ok fine. "Rest of the band," and trumpets, go!  
  
French horns get up and run out the front door  
  
Krista Aya runs outside to the crew of SSBM.  
  
Krista Aya - Ok dudes, do me a big favor.  
  
Captain Falcon - What?  
  
Krista Aya - Find yer own transportation there.  
  
SSBM - o.O;;  
  
Princess Peach - How far is this place from here?  
  
Krista Aya - Two hours worth.  
  
SSBM - o.O; I don't think some of our own transportation would last us.  
  
Krista Aya - ... Cracker Jacks.  
  
Mewtwo&Ness - We'll fix that problem!  
  
Mewtwo and Ness concentrate and another charter bus appears.  
  
Krista Aya - o.O; well, that saves me a problem... now hypnotize everyone in band so that they dun think weird of ya.  
  
Zelda - Took care of that already. Why else do you think that they haven't harassed us yet?  
  
Krista Aya - ... Point taken.  
  
Falco - I CALL FRONT SEAT!!  
  
Krista Aya - I call back seat for me then!!  
  
Falco and Krista Aya jump on the bus and get stuck in the doorway  
  
Falco - Grrr, move ya cow!  
  
Krista Aya - You move blue boy!  
  
Krista Aya and Falco fwap each other the best they can  
  
Fox - ...  
  
Fox turns to Link  
  
Fox - Want the honors?  
  
Link - I'll get blue boy, you get the cow.  
  
Krista Aya&Falco - Hey!  
  
Fox and Link kick Falco and Krista Aya outta the door way and onto the bus.  
  
Krista Aya&Falco - Ow!  
  
They both grumble and scramble into some seats.  
  
Krista Aya splays out on the backseat and sighs.  
  
Krista Aya - Ahhh... peace and quiet without Tyler, Ryan or Dustin breathin down my neck.  
  
Zelda and Link turn around and face Krista Aya  
  
Link&Zelda - Who?  
  
Krista Aya - Assholes who have crushes on me.  
  
Zelda - Oh...  
  
Link - Hey! Don't be takin my player spot!  
  
Krista Aya&Zelda - :o So you are a player!!  
  
Link - ... Oops.  
  
Zelda - Hmph!  
  
Link - ... Damn.  
  
Marth and Roy snicker  
  
Krista Aya shuts her eyes and prepares to nap when someone sits on her legs.  
  
Krista Aya - Off who ever the hell you are.  
  
Voice - Nah, that's ok, I'm fine here.  
  
Krista Aya snaps to.  
  
Krista Aya - Omg wtf! Saul!!  
  
Saul - sup.  
  
Krista Aya - Your not in band, your suppose to be in class!  
  
Saul - I have auto tech 5th period remember? I remembered you had a game and saw you board this bus with all these people, so I just snuck on.  
  
Krista Aya groans and rolls her eyes.  
  
Saul - Can't get rid of me now, we're on the road!  
  
Krista Aya - ...This is going to be on long trip  
  
Saul - No complaints here.  
  
One Hour later  
  
Krista Aya is starin out the window, Saul's drawing, and the SSBM crew is busy actin loud and wild.  
  
Ganondorf - Muahaha! I shall beat you in this game Kirby!!  
  
Kirby - You can't even beat me in yer dreams, what you talkin ya green loser? No offense Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi - Yoshi(none taken)  
  
Fox - So Samus, where do you buy your weapons at?  
  
Samus - I buy upgrades in distant galaxies.  
  
Fox - Interesting. I always got mine at a hardware store.  
  
Samus - o.O; Ok?  
  
Marth - My sword is prettier than yers Roy  
  
Roy - That's a lie! Mine is really pretty! Don't you think so Link?  
  
Link and Zelda glance up from their tangled position on the seats.  
  
Link - Don't bug me right now.  
  
Zelda - Seriously.  
  
Link and Zelda go back to makin out.  
  
Captain Falcon - Ah who cares Roy the boy toy?  
  
Marth - Wahahahaha! Roy the boy toy!  
  
Marth falls over laughing  
  
Roy sends a murderous glare at Captain Falcon.  
  
Bowser - LOOK AT ME!! I SHALL FRIGHTEN YOU ALL AND STEAL ALL YOUR RICHES!!  
  
Everyone - ...  
  
Krista Aya - How about I give a boot up yer butt?  
  
Bowser - Come here and do it missy!  
  
Krista Aya - Oh no you just didn't try me!!!  
  
Krista Aya jumps over the seat and trips  
  
Krista Aya - Meep!  
  
Krista Aya falls on top of Link and Zelda and ends up takin Saul with her  
  
Link - Off!!  
  
Zelda - Whoa!!  
  
Peach - Their havin an orgy on the bus!  
  
Everyone - O_O;;;;  
  
Mario - Ok?  
  
Luigi - Cover your eyes children!  
  
Pichu - Pi?(o.o? Huh?)  
  
Jigglypuff - Jig. (*sigh*)  
  
Dr. Mario - I-a got ze condoms!  
  
Dr. Mario throws them condoms.  
  
Link and Zelda tuck them away.  
  
Krista Aya and Saul blink and throw the condoms at each other  
  
Krista Aya - I WANT OFF THIS THING!! AND PEOPLE!  
  
Saul - Whoa, chill out babe.  
  
Krista Aya - ...  
  
Krista Aya starts jumping up and down like Yosemite Sam when angered.  
  
Peach whacks her with her tennis racket and sends her flying into Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf squeals like a little japense school girl.  
  
Ganondorf - Get it off me! Get it off me!  
  
Everyone else - o.o;  
  
Ganondorf stops and turns crimson.  
  
Ganondorf holds her above his head.  
  
Ganondorf - MUAHAHA! I WILL HOLD HER HOSTAGE!  
  
DK smacks Ganondorf in the back and catches Krista Aya when Ganondorf drops her  
  
Krista Aya - @.@... Thanks DK.  
  
DK - No problem.  
  
Kirby - Hey! We're here!  
  
Krista Aya - ...There is a God!!  
  
~*~  
  
Whew... Next Chapter - The Resturant! 


	3. The Resturant!

Ok...I know. More than a year since I wrote this fic. But I'mma pick it up! hopefully with the same humor as the 2nd one!  
  
SSBM Travels with the band. Chapter 3 - The Resturant Time: 5:25 p.m. Location: Golden Corral  
  
Krista Aya - Oh fun and Joy.  
  
Krista Aya runs to the front of the bus and grabs the microphone and flips it on  
  
Krista Aya - 1 2 3 test test test!  
  
SSBM keeps yakkin their gums.  
  
Krista Aya - ...May I have your attention please?  
  
Luigi - Will the real Slim Shady please stand up!  
  
Dr.Mario - I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up!  
  
Krista Aya - ...We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Saul - Let me take care of this.  
  
Saul takes the microphone and taps it lightly to make sure it's on, then clears his throat.  
  
Saul - Hello? Ah good, ok...  
  
Saul - IF Y'ALL DON'T SHUT THE F*** UP RIGHT NOW AND SIT DOWN, I'M GOING TO TAKE Y'ALL ONE BY ONE AND STUFF YOU UPEACH OTHER'S A**!.  
  
Everyone's shuts up and sits down with frightened eyes.  
  
Saul hands the microphone back to a bewildered and stunned Krista Aya  
  
Krista Aya - Well...yes.Ok. A few rules. 1. USE YER MANNERS! 2.Don't make a lot of racket. 3. Ignore stares. 4. NO FOOD FIGHTS!  
  
Krista Aya - Now that that's said and done, you get off on by-  
  
SSBM stampeds off the bus and jumps and runs over Krista Aya  
  
Krista Aya - ...One.  
  
Krista Aya falls over.  
  
Saul kicks her off the bus and helps her up and drags her inside.  
  
SSBM stands in the buffet line looking at the food.  
  
Kirby - Wow! Look at all this food!  
  
Yoshi - Yoshi!(Yum!)  
  
Game&Watch jumps behind the counter and starts cooking up some food  
  
Game&Watch gets kicked back over the counter and in line  
  
Game&Watch - *insert noise here* (Hey! No fair! I wanna cook!)  
  
Zelda - Ah shad up 'fore I turn you into a silly lookin pin cushion!  
  
Ness loads up on sweets and sits down with the Pokemon.  
  
Jigglypuff - Jiggly! (You'll rot your teeth!)  
  
Ness - Bite me creampuff  
  
Kirby - Hey I heard that!  
  
Ness - No not-  
  
Kirby throws a piece of cake at Ness and beans him in the face.  
  
Ness - Hey!  
  
Ness picks up a handful of mashed potatoes and hurls them at Kirby  
  
Kirby ducks  
  
The mashed potatoes hit Roy on the side of his head  
  
Roy - Hey! Who the fussed up my hair!  
  
Falco starts laughing  
  
Falco sings in a sing song voice, "Boy toy boy toy!"  
  
Roy throws his food at Falco and nails him in the face  
  
Falco - Aw hell no you didn't!  
  
Falco leaps on the table, slips in Fox's food and lands on Samus  
  
Samus - !  
  
Falco - What up baby.  
  
Samus blasts Falco into Ganondorf.  
  
Samus - Freshly roasted chicken!  
  
Ganondorf shrieks and throws Falco at DK  
  
DK catches him and eats a banana  
  
DK throws his banana peel over his shoulder  
  
Krista Aya wlaks in and stares opened mouth at the food fight  
  
Krista Aya- OH MY GOD WHAT DID I SAY!!!  
  
Krista Aya runs in and slips on the peel.  
  
Krista Aya slides and slams into Link who slams into Samus and they slide to a stop on the ground in a pile.  
  
Link - Ow...  
  
Zelda - Link! You player! How could you!  
  
Link - Zelda I...Wait!  
  
Krista Aya - Give it up.  
  
Krista Aya glances at her watch  
  
Krista Aya - Damn! EVERYONE ON THE BUS. NOW!  
  
SSBM stares at her  
  
Krista Aya - ...Or I'll have Saul carry out his threat.  
  
SSBM bolts outta there.  
  
Saul - Do you guys really leave this early?  
  
Krista Aya - No. I need to to go clean myself up and change into my uniform. Couldn't do it with Zelda and Peach and them hoggin the washroom  
  
Saul - Ah. ...Can I watch?  
  
Krista Aya - ...!  
  
Krista Aya baka smacks Saul  
  
Krista Aya - Baka.  
  
Krista Aya flounces into the wash room  
  
Saul - Damn, why you gotta hit so hard?!  
  
~*~  
  
Whew! Ok, next chapter - The Staduim! 


End file.
